That I do
by KaraSays
Summary: Hermione gets woken up by a proposal. Who is it from? will she accept?


**Hermione woke up with a start, when she heard something tapping. She looked out the window and noticed the familiar owl as she pushed herself up. She threw her feet out of the bed and padded to the window, opening it and letting the owl in. **

"**Hello Bellezza," she said stroking the beautiful black owl's head. The owl let out a noise then stuck out its leg for her to take the letter and small box. Hermione did so with a smile and pointed to Bellezza's food bowl, letting the owl know she planned to reply. Bellezza bounced off to her dish as Hermione opened the letter.**

"_**I need you to do me one more favor; add it to the list if you must. I need you to take what's in that box and place it on your finger, forever completing my heart. You have done so much for me already, but this is the last thing I have to ask. There is another letter in the box if you decide to take it."**_

**She reread it, making sure she had it correctly. Then she took the box and opened it. Inside was a simply beautiful white gold, aquamarine and diamond engagement ring. She looked at it for a few minutes before reading the note inside.**

"_**If you take this ring I need you to promise me that you will never take it off out of anger. That you will smile when you think of it, and see it on your finger. Promise to always tell me your feelings, and tell me when you're upset. Promise me that you will stand by me. Promise me that you will yell at me when I am being an insufferable git, like we all know I can be."**_

**She reread the first half and then went on to read the rest.**

"_**If you take this ring, I promise to never burn one of your books. I promise to never scream when I open the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. I promise to never yell at you out of anger. I promise to never hex Potty and Weasel just because I'm bored. I promise not to kick you out of bed, but honestly I promise to love you always and be there for you whenever you need me."**_

**She moved to sit on her bed and let it all sink in for a moment, before she jumped up and went to her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a note.**

_**I will accept, but you have to put it on me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**H.G.**_

**She beckoned Bellezza to come to the desk, then tired the parchment to her leg. **

"**Take it home," she said as she walked over to the window and let the bird go. Hermione closed the window and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.**

**0000**

**Before she could take a drink of her coffee, Hermione heard a knock at the door. "Crap! I forgot to get dressed," she said aloud as she looked down at her white tank top and black short shorts. She looked out the peep hole instead of opening the door, but seeing who it was she opened it for him to come in.**

"**Hello Love," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.**

"**I got a nice wake up call this morning," she said smiling.**

"**You did? Whoever from?" he asked, looking confused.**

"**Oh no one in particular, just this gorgeous blond I once knew. He wants me to marry him," she said shrugging it off.**

"**Oh really?" he asked, tightening his grip on her. "Should I leave so he could come over?"**

"**No, its okay, I already told him yes," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.**

"**Well it that case…" he said as he moved to pick her up by her thighs, and carry her to the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around him so that when he sat her down he would come down too, which he did. She reached up and grabbed the box off of her bed and handed it to him. He shifted to the side, so he could prop himself up on his elbow. He opened the box and pulled the ring out, gently grabbed her left hand and slowly put on the ring, staring into her eyes the entire time.**

"**I'm glad you accepted," he said with a genuine smile. **

"**Well after all those promises you made, how could I not?" she asked jokingly.**

"**Well I thought you might need a laugh," he replied.**

"**Oh it's not a laughing matter," she said eyeing him as he laughed.**

"**I mean it Draco, if you ever light one of my books on fire, I will light your bed on fire with you in it!" she said with no trace of laughter in her voice.**

"**Fiery little minx this morning aren't you," he said as he leant down to kiss her. She pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his tongue asked for entrance. She arched her back and let out a small moan as he slid his arm underneath her and began to make love to her mouth. She just started to feel the warmth in her stomach as he broke the kiss and looked down at her.**

"**Tease," she said as she pushed him off of her. He pushed off the bed and stood up, extending his hand for her to take, which she did.**

"**There is plenty of time for that later. I think we should start packing your house though," he said looking around the room. **

"**Leave my house alone," she said bringing his attention back to her.**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**Well I think I'm going to give it to Ginny," she said putting one hand on her hip, and the other to her chin.**

"**Little Red doesn't need a house, she is still in school," he said.**

"**She will be out of school in three months, and she might not want to go back to the Burrow," she said looking around. "I think I will pack my things and then give her the house."**

"**Do what you want," he said as he moved to sit back on her bed.**

"**I will," she said with a smirk. He let out a laugh as she moved to sit by him.**

"**Didn't we just get up?" he asked.**

"**Yes, but we have to celebrate," she said lying back on the bed, with her feet dangling over. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek.**

"**What do you have in mind Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked, teasing her. She let out a small growl and shot him a scowl.**

"**I think I like Granger better; Mrs. Malfoy is your mother," she pointed out.**

"**To bad, you accepted," he said as he moved to get up again.**

"**Where are you going?" she asked with a pout.**

"**To set up the celebrations. I'm going to start writing people; I can't wait to tell Potter!" he said bouncing out of the room.**

"**Great, what did I get myself into by falling in love with him?" she asked herself out loud.**

"**You know you love me," he said from the doorway.**

"**That I do, that I do," she said as she got up to help him write out the letters.**


End file.
